


Dally's Quarrel

by sorakeii



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorakeii/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: Uh this is something I just made in like an hour so :p.





	Dally's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnycake/gifts).



Johnny was such a gentle soul. His mannerisms were quite polite. The way that he talks and treats people was as if they were a friend. It makes sense to Dally though. Johnny isn't the type of person to hate for no reason. He knew he was brave and smart and kind as well as street smart. 

Dally didn't get it.

Johnny was currently laying in Dallas's bed in his tiny apartment. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His feet were planted on the cold wood floor. Dally's head turned towards the clock. Quarter after 11. He looked outside. There were dark clouds forming above. Full of rain most likely. Dally's eyes darted back to the clock. It was the loudest thing in the room.

Tick, tick, tick.

Dally didn't get it.

How in the hell did it get so bad?

Dally looked at the other boy. He laid down next to him. Johnny stirred. Dally looked at the black hair that framed Johnny's soft face and features. He felt a flurry of feelings just then. Just by looking at him. 

Dally didn't get it. 

How did he fall in love so fast?


End file.
